


daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a proposal. and an insight into kagami's love for kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am so pls excuse the errors and stuff!!  
> (i also have no idea where i was going with this im sorry)

There was usually never a discussion as to how utterly stupid Kagami could sometimes be. There was, however, a limit to his possible choices and sometimes the one which seemed the most brainless was often the one which offered the best returns. What Kagami didn't expect was one of these choices to wind up as one of the most important ones in his life.

It isn't until Kuroko is padding around the apartment in one of his old shirts carrying their daughter when Kagami is internally grateful for his own absent minded nature. The blue haired boy settles the girl onto the island which occupies a large area of their kitchen. Kuroko himself had insisted on the quality of the kitchen, vowing the better and ultimately larger it was, the easier it would be for Kagami to prepare meals.

(He didn't want to mention his little fantasy of having Kagami bend him over the pale counter and fuck him senseless, or until he saw stars at the very least.)

And it isn't until Kuroko is braiding the girl's hair and Kagami shuffles from his seat on the couch to see him better, to see them better when he falls in love all over again, mentally reminiscing pale, summerlike skin and large, azure eyes which act like skies, stretching on for all eternity and Kagami can never quite read into them.

Sometimes he thinks he does not need to. Kuroko is more than an open book, he is the Earth itself, an empyreal revelation which is exposed for the world to see. And to Kagami, Kuroko has shown his most breathtakingly ravishing abodes which he seemed to have reserved for the redhead himself. Through each challenge and hardship and battle Kagami had faced, Kuroko had guided him through them, the sail of a boat in a brewing storm. And when it was over, there was always the home which Kuroko had prepared for him deep within.

*

The one challenge Kagami had to face alone though, was the task of asking Kuroko for his hand in marriage in the first place. The question of what he'd say in response was barely his priority, but how exactly to ask him. Kagami knew he was never great with words. You could let him run free with a speech of any kind and at one point there would be no doubt he'd start stuttering and claim there was something of some sort stuck deep in his throat. He wasn't really the smoothest talker out there.

Asking Aomine was one of the stupidest things he had done in the lead up to his proposal but there were very few married guys that he knew. He pretty much had no choice.

The pair had undeniably formed a sort of friendship over the years, if you had the guts to call it that. It was hard for Aomine to refuse the company of a very suited rival. One-on-ones became more frequent, as well as trips to Maji and dates with their respective boyfriends- Kuroko and Kise.

Kagami had decided to go over to their apartment one afternoon in May. It was surprisingly warm and early so he wasn't startled to see a yawning, rather drowsy Aomine on the other side of the door.

“Yo, Bakagami." Kagami had hissed at the sound of the nickname. “What are you doing here??"

A yell- no, a screech- was heard from indoors. “Don't be rude to guests, Daiki!!"

Kise.

Neither had really grown out of their high school habits. He'd promptly arrived at the door and asked Kagami in, offering drinks and food and everything else Kise had thought to be important according to Hospitality 101.

Kagami had explained the situation to the both of them, aiming the question mainly at Aomine though. He wanted to find out how the ex-Touou ace had proposed himself.

“It's obvious Daiki isn't the romantic type. If you ask me, you've come to the wrong couple. This hunk of boring literally just asked me while we were watching telly. I had to verify that he wasn't fucking joking." Kise had explained and his words quickly made Kagami wonder exactly why he was there in the first place.

Kise, however, had earnt a light smack on the arm from Aomine for his tattle tale. Aomime grunted and corrected- “And then I took you out to dinner and did the whole get down on one knee and speech thing. Seriously, Ryou. You're so ungrateful sometimes."

The fact that Aomine had gone traditional wasn't at all help. He'd asked specifically how he should ask Kuroko instead.

“Tetsu? I bet he'd say yes to whatever you do. Do the whole couch palaver thing and you'll be fine."

Kise had gasped in shock at this. “Kagamicchi isn't like you, you baka. He wants it to be special." He'd cocked his head to the side then suggested- “How about you put the ring, and a note, obviously, on the collar of his dog? It'll be so cute~!"

“Nope. Not going anywhere near that beast. Sorry Kise, but that is out of the question."

“Tetsu... He likes vanilla shakes, right? Well, make him a glass, only write Marry Me? on the bottom. How's that for special?"

“Uwaaah! Daiki, that's adorable! Do it, Kagamicchi! Please?" The blond had whined, and up until today Kagami could still hear the oddly high pitched noise rattling his eardrums.

Aomine was probably the least likely of people to come up with the framework of his proposal, but Kagami had stuck with it. The idea was subtle and extremely simple; Kagami just had to wait for his moment.

He'd waited for Kuroko to return from work one night and prepared the drink earlier, the question written in black marker on the bottom of a glass. He'd given it to him after dinner, when they were both seated on opposite sides of their dining table, hand in hand and conversing about their day. Kuroko had taken his time with the drink, pausing every now and then to thank Kagami, or to catch snippets of more conversation.

Kagami tried his hardest not to stare at the other man.

He tried not to count the seconds between him finishing the shake and reading the bottom of the glass.

When the writing did reveal itself, Kagami watched as Kuroko's eyebrows flew up and back down again, their gaze meeting as Kuroko looked above the glass, pulling it away from his lips. They softened into a smile, and the sides of his eyes crinkle and Kagami doesn't believe there to be anything more beautiful in this world.

“Kagami-kun," he'd breathed, “Of course I'll marry you."

*

“What're you thinking about, Taiga-kun?"

Kuroko is standing in front of him, daughter in his arms, eyes focused on the redhead. Both pairs of eyes look perfectly identical, which is something Kagami hasn't really noticed before.

“Eh? Nothing. Just-" He looks Kuroko up and down, “You."

Kuroko's cheeks turn crimson. Their daughter scrunches up her face and buries it in her father's neck.

“Eww. You guys are being lovey dovey again."

Kagami grins. “I think it's time for you to go to sleep," he takes her off his partner and encases her within his arms, kissing her hair. She giggles when he looks down at her, all blue eyes and pale skin and he can't help but wonder how the hell was he ever going to stop daydreaming about Kuroko when he had both her and Kuroko in the flesh, everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
